


Lazy Morning

by Blackbird_singing



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday Gift for Glowdrops!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tieflingofcolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieflingofcolor/gifts).




End file.
